I Want to be your Girlfriend!
by CatDemonAmi
Summary: Aiko Yamada is just your everyday pop idol with a major malfunction. One day she meets Thomas Norstein and falls for him instantly. What will this idol's first love be like?


_**I want to be your Girlfriend!**_

_Digimon Data Squad Fanfic_

_Written by: CatDemonAmi_

**Hi there. This is CatDemonAmi and this is my very first fanfiction^_^ I really hope you guys enjoy this and I hope you like Aiko and the others. Aiko is my fav character because of her personalityX3 I don't own Digimon Data Squad or its characters. I only own Aiko, her friends, her family, and others soon to be introduced^w^;**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

CHAPTER 1 ~ A MEMORABLE MEETING

"Miss Aiko, look over here!"

"Look my way, Aiko!"

"No, over here!"

The cameras of the paparazzi flickered and flashed, leaving the eyes of spectators filled with the glare. People from far and wide ran up to the airport's gate to see a group of celebrities, including a young looking lady in a frilly, gothic lolita dress. She smiled and waved at everyone there. Her silky, cinnamon coloured hair flowed gracefully in the light breeze of the mid-spring wind. She winked at some of the fans with her ocean blue eyes and then laughed again. Her laughter made all the hearts of her watchers swoon. Beside this girl were three other people, whom by just one peek, you would assume they were older than her. But in reality, she was the oldest of the four. One was a tall and lean girl who looked like she was ready for the runway. Her mid-wait length, ebony-coloured hair looked stunning with her mature features. Her black eyes were without any emotion but anger. She seemed very agitated to be in the limelight. With one glimpse, you wouldn't be able to tell this girl was an ex-yanki member. Next to this girl was a boy with long, chocolate coloured hair tied back with a ribbon. He was a very feminine looking boy, but he still captured the hearts of many. The boy next to him put his arm around his waist. He didn't seem to care about anyone else but the long-haired boy. The guy had stunning blonde hair that complemented his crystal-blue eyes greatly. The group of four looked like they just jumped out of a magazine.

The young looking girl giggled and smiled at the crowd again. "It's very nice to see you all again. Isn't that right, Mizuki?" She smiled and turned slightly toward the older looking girl.

She glared at the girl, but sighed, "I guess, Aiko." Aiko only giggled in response. When she did this, Mizuki blushed and hid her face.

Someone in the crowd raised his voice. "Aiko, will you marry me?"

Aiko frowned and then smiled as if directly to this unknown person. "I'm sorry. I don't know you very well and I would prefer for fate to draw me close to that one person. Please forgive me."

The man's face grew red. "No. Forgive my rudeness, Aiko!"

Aiko giggled. "You're forgiven." She then turned to the two boys next to Mizuki and directed he speech to the feminine one. "Rei, don't you have an announcement to make?" She giggled again.

Rei blushed and then looked quickly at the other boy, waiting for a response, and then replied. "Yes. I do." He took a deep breath in. "H-Hiro and I are getting married everyone."

The crowd burst into an uproar with squeals of boys' love fangirls trying their best to keep calm – with little success to boot. Soon, all the attention was drawn to the two boys while Aiko and Mizuki squeezed their ways out of the group of paparazzi and fangirls. _'I'm so sorry guys.'_ Aiko thought as her and Mizuki ran for it.

When Mizuki and Aiko were out of sight of the crowd, Aiko turned to her friend. "I guess this is where I take my leave."

Mizuki put her hand on Aiko's shoulder. "Are you sure you'll be all right? Remember last time you tried to walk home _alone_?"

Aiko paused to remember it. She was just finished a photo shoot and then a fraction of one of her fan clubs jumped her. With a gasp, Aiko shook off that horrifying memory. "I-I'll be fine. Don't worry, Mizuki." With one last giggle, Aiko waved good-bye to her friend and ran off.

Aiko Yamada was a famous pop idol who also did acting and modeling. She had just graduated Royal High School, which specialized in acting, modeling, singing, and practically anything else you can name similar to that. She had her 19th birthday six months ago and looked younger than that. She was gifted with her mother's genes, for her mother had two children and still had a youthful glow. Aiko and her friends had just returned from a group tour in Europe. Besides being famous, Aiko was a quite smart girl – even though she acted like she was the opposite – she knew several languages and also did well in school. To the general public, Aiko was perfect. But, there was something that no one else but her family and friends knew about her. She had mental breakdowns from the psychological trauma of losing her father.

Aiko hummed to herself while prancing home like it was a dance course. Suddenly, a tall and muscular guy stood in her way. She stopped in her tracks to look up at this guy. His face was thick and manly, making him look about 40. His tattered, brown hair was cut so awfully, it made it look like this man was losing his hair.

The man bent down a bit to smile at Aiko menacingly. "Hey there, pretty lady. Want to go on a date with me?"

This guy wreaked of alcohol, which made Aiko want to hold her breath, but she knew this was rude. She tried to smile at this man, the way she did with all the people she's turned down in the past. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know—"

"Don't feed me this bull." The man growled. He spotted the locket around Aiko's neck and ripped it off of her and held it out of her reach. "How 'bout if I return this to you, you go on a date wit' me."

Aiko didn't like this. This man was acting totally different from all the others. Everyone else just smiled at her and said they understood. If this didn't end soon, she would have to resort to using violence. "P-please give that back to me! It's important. Please."

The man only laughed at her trembled voice. He hiccupped and resumed his taunting, "C'mon girlie, I don't wan' to cause trouble. Just go on one li'l date wit' me and I'll give it back to ya."

This man was beyond reasoning with. Aiko had only one choice: kick this guy and get her locket back. Sure, it wasn't the best ideas that came out of her head, but it was the only thing she had right now. She prepared herself to attack when she heard a manly voice from behind her.

"What's going on here?" the voice asked.

Aiko was taken on by surprise but tried her best not to make it look like she was going to fight – for her innocent reputation's sake.

The man gave the figure from which the voice came from a like he was about to laugh. He responded with a poorly hidden sense of sarcasm. "I was just trying to take this little lady on a date. Nothin' wrong with that. So just butt out buddy."

Aiko didn't know what to do. Should she put all of her trust in this manly voice behind her, or try to take measures into her own hands. It was a hard choice to make, but she believed this voice was her best bet. So she just tried to keep her guard up, for safety measures.

The man got frustrated. "I said beat it!" He rose his fists, but was beaten to the punch when a figure ran up to him and hit him right in the gut. Aiko's eyes widened in shock, fear, and amazement. She watched as the figure of a boy with blond hair picked up her locket and turned around to her to return it. His blue eyes looked beautiful on his handsome face. For some odd reason, her heart was beating very fast and hard. It was a totally new feeling for her.

"Here you are," her savior smiled at her as he held out the locket towards her.

Aiko outstretched her hand to grab her locket, but paused shortly when her fingers lightly brushed by this person's hand. As she did, her heart began to beat louder and faster than before. Quickly, Aiko pulled back her hand and looked down, embarrassed. "T-thank-you so much for helping me."

"It wasn't a problem at all," the boy smiled. "If that's all . . ."

"W-what's your name?" Aiko quickly blurted out. She then realized that it was totally out of character and blushed. "I'm sorry. That was very rude. Please forgive me."

The person smiled at Aiko's reaction to her own words. "It's not a problem at all. And my name is Thomas, by the way – Thomas Norstein."

Aiko blinked and blushed. "It's nice to meet you Thomas. My name is Aiko – Aiko Yamada."

Thomas nodded and then looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Aiko nodded in response as Thomas ran off in a different direction.

Aiko stood there for a while before she noticed that it was getting pretty late and she ran off toward her house. She couldn't erase Thomas' face and voice from her memory as she raced as fast as she could. She soon reached her home – a fancy mansion with a huge and beautiful garden. Sighing, Aiko walked through her front yard and reached the marble steps which lead up to the huge double doors which were the entryway for her house. Outstretching her arm, she grabbed onto one of the gold handles of the door and entered the house.

The interior of the main entryway was like a huge dance hall in those princess movies. It was beautifully tiled with a chandelier hanging high from the ceiling. This main area was used when the family had a party or a celebration. The last celebration they had was Aiko's mother's birthday. It was a great day.

The silence of the huge room was short-lived when Aiko's little brother ran up to her and hugged her. "Hi Sis!" he laughed.

Aiko giggled, "Hi Yuki."

Yuki looked up at her with his blue eyes – which were the exact same colour of her eyes. His hair was also the same colour of his older sister's. Even though he was only 12, Yuki was growing up perfectly – he was up to Aiko's chest in height.

"It's good to see you after so long, Aiko." Aiko's mother smiled as she was guided in by one of the maids. She was a gorgeous woman who, even in her blind state, still looked even more beautiful. Her chestnut hair was down to her waist. Even with the natural wave, Aiko's mother looked like she was ready to do a photo shoot.

Aiko smiled with tears held back. "Yeah. It's good to see you too, Mom."

Aiko's mother stumbled a bit and the maid caught her. "Miss Miyuki! You mustn't push yourself. Let's get you back to bed."

As the maid walked Aiko's mother back, Yuki let got of his older sister. "I'm sorry Sis, but I have to got to my lessons." The boy pouted as he ran off, unwillingly.

Aiko stood there for a little while and then headed for the room with a red door. She opened it and walked up to the picture of her father on the little table and lit an incense. She knelt and smiled at the picture. "Hi, Dad." Aiko greeted the picture and began to pray.


End file.
